Rotting maple leaf
by IvanRoChuBraginski
Summary: Oh man, Matthew has snapped! After hanging out with Ivan, Matthew slowly changes. But i dont want to give to much away. Rated T for violence and RusCan. Rating may do up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Im making my 2nd fanfic! YAY! Iv been meaning to do this one, but my other one needed to be updated! So i decided that i need a new one! So I hope you like it! PS. I do not own any of the characters.**

Matthew was walking home after a world meeting. He sighed,"Another worthless meeting."

~FLASHBACK~

Alfred was talking while eating a plate of burgers, as usual, then Arthur spoke up,"Could you stop eating and speak up?! I cant understand a word your saying!" Alfred rolled his eyes," Fine. Ok dudes, listen up, what we need to do is give all your land to me because im the hero and the best country!" Francis spoke up," If were talking best country, zen it is obviously me." He winks at Arthur. Arthur blushes madly,"What was that for?! You are the worst country in the world you wine drinking bastard!" Francis smile diappears,"If im the worst counrty, then consider yourself nothing." Arthur grabs Francis,"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Francis flips his hair," Boy your slow, Your nothing compared to me." Arthur and Francis start to argue while Wang yells at Alfred that China should take all. Matthew notices Ivan sitting, doing nothing. So he just gets up and leaves, and no one notices

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Matthew sees a bar and walks over to it. He sits at the bar and notices that Ivan is there too. Matthew walks over to him,"Do you mind if I join you?" Ivan smiles,"Not at all, let me buy you a drink. Matthew starts to talk,"Oh, its fine, you dont-" Ivan gives him a drink anyway. Matthew thinks its water and gulps it down, then he realizes that its vodka and almost chokes on the fumes. Ivan smiles at him,"Wow, none of my drinking friends can ever finish off a vodka like that." Matthew smiles,"Its very strong." Ivan gets him another one,"Its Russian water" after a few drinks, Matthew starts to get drunk and Ivan takes him home. At his house, Matthew starts to talk about work."My stupid brother is always being selfish and all Arthur and Fransic do is argue." Ivan nods," I agree, but dont you ever get tired of it?" Matthew laughs,"Of course! I just get so mad, But i keep it to my self." Ivan thinks for a sec,"Havent you ever heard of taking a stand?" Matthew looks at him,"Yea, but even if I did, they woouldnt listen." Ivan smiles,"Dont worry, ill teach you."


	2. Training part 1

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! i am so sorry that i havent updated! Thanks to my friens, i was on a writers block(Im blaming you Aashana! XD) So what im going to do to make up for it is make an awesome AmeCan for you yaoi fans called Maple Syrup!**

Matthew did know where he was when he wok up, then he saw Ivan and remembered almost everything. Ivan smiled and said,"Are you ready for your training?" Matthew looked at him,"T-Training?" he stammered,"You dont mean-" Ivan cut him off,"Matthew, my little sunflower, you need to learn this for your own good. And we start today." Matthew knew by the look on Ivans face ment he was serious. He turned and was silent, then he finally said, "ok"

Ivan lead Matthew to his basement and Matthew shivered, he didnt know what would happen. Then he saw that the walls were covered with sunflowers and there was red stains everywhere. He saw a shelf with knifes and sinkpipes, all covered with red. "This," Ivan said,"Is my special room" Matthew looked at him and slowly said,"What are we gonna do in here?" Ivan looked at him funny, then smiled,"Your training. You need to start small." Ivan left the room, then came back with a cat. The he put it on the groun and handed Matthew a knife,"Kill it" Matthew look at Ivan in shock,"W-What?!" Ivan didnt look at him," You heard me, Do as I say or i'll kill it" Matthew turned to the cat and the cat started to rub against his leg and purr. "Ivan! I can't do this!" Ivan Grabbed him," KILL IT!" Then matthew closed his eyes and stabed the cat. He threw the knife and fell to his knees and sobbed. 'Why, why did you make me do that?!" Ivan walked up to him,"Open your eyes and look at it." "NO!" "DO IT!" Matthew slowly opened his eyes then quickly closed them again when he saw the cat covered in blood. Ivan put his arm around him,"I did this because you need to feel what its like to take a life and live with it. You will be doing this alot, so get used to it" Ivan got up and left the room, leaving Matthew with the dead cat.

**Greece: NO! KITTY!**

**Me: (crying) Im sorry... ;-;**

**Greece: (hugs me) its ok. Please review and make her feel better**


End file.
